User blog:Flaktiger/M35 FASV Super-Heavy Tank
Massive Frontal Assault Shock Vehicle M-35 MFASV “Mammoth” Armament: 1x 155mm gun, as used on PanzerHaubitze 2000 (Stats for Excalibur ammunition): Range: 30km Weight: 7,500 kg Rate of Fire: 12 rpm continuous, 20 rpm 3 shot burst 2x 40mm Mk.19 Automatic Grenade Launcher (Stats for Standard Ammunition): Range: 2.2km (Effectively 1.5km) Weight: 32.8 kg Rate of Fire: 350 rpm 2x 12.7mm M2HB Heavy Machinegun (Stats for Standard Ammunition) Range: 2km (Effectively 1.8km) Weight: 38 kg Rate of Fire: 550 rpm Armor: Side: 10cm Cobham Ceramic Armor Front Hull: 10cm Cobham Ceramic Armor Rear Hull: 10cm Cobham Ceramic Armor Top Hull: 10cm Cobham Ceramic Armor Bottom Hull: 50cm Cobham Ceramic Armor Treads: '''20cm Steel Plates '''Inter-Tread: 10cm Cobham Ceramic Armor Turret: '''50cm Cobham Ceramic Armor Escape hatches located at the front, back, and bottom of the hull, plus one on the top of the turret. 10cm gap between the treads and the hull. A roll cage capable of taking 84,000 kN impact protects it from crushing its secondary turrets. '''Surveillance: 2 Hull Cameras, For Driver 6 Turret Cameras, for Gunners: 1 for each turret, except for main gun, which has 2 Only the two main gun cameras have zoom lenses, the rest zoom electronically only. 2 headlights, mounted on the side-skirts 1 indented radar dish at the rear of the hull Mobility: Speed/Range: Max (on road): 40 mph Cruising (on road): 25mph Terrain: Clearance: 40cm Max Vertical Obstacle: 2.2m, given it doesn’t break under the weight of 200 metric tons. Climbing Grade: 75% (33.75°) Descending Grade: 100% (45°) Bouldering Grade: 50% (22.5°) Ground Pressure: 0.89 kPa (8.9 kg/cm2) Other: Propulsion: 2 Honeywell AGT-1500 Gas Turbine Engine (Used in the M1 tank) Fuel Tank: 5m3 of N2O4 or Dinitrogen Tetroxide (NOS) Crew/Equipment: 8 Crew Members: 1 driver (drives vehicle, pretty straight-forwards) 1 main gunner (aims, fires, and generally controls the main gun) 1 loader (loads the main gun with ammunition as dictated by the gunner) 1 commander (commander, also in approves auto-targeting selections for secondary armaments) Ammunition: 1000 rounds 40mm Grenade ammunition: :: 1000 rounds HE-Frag 3000 rounds 12.7mm ammunition (Each Gun): :: 2000 rounds SLAP :: 1000 rounds tracer :: 72 rounds 155mm ammunition: 40 rounds HE 25 rounds AP 5 rounds WP 2 rounds Infrared Flare This is what I have so far, I hope you liked it. Currently, this would be the M35A2E1. The E1 is the ground-to-ground version, whereas the E2 is equipped with an specially-designed equivalent to the Ak-630 which... just look it up on wikipedia. It's a beast. The A1 was supposed to be a more armed (if that's even possible to imagine) version, although I cut down the armament for ammunition storage, and internal space. Needless to say, more work is needed. Oh, and BTW, 90% of this is my older brother's work. I did such things as pointing out that this would have a tendency to sink into the ground, and help with some of the details. Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts